The Story of a Girl
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: Post season seven. Lorelai was pregnant when she slept with Chris that night but concieved again. This is the story of her twin daughters. Christina Hayden and Genevieve Danes.
1. Genevieve Danes

_**A/N: Happy New Year. This is a new story specially made for 2010. It's going to be a good one. I hope you all like it. My main focus right now is The Other Gilmore Girl but I will update this as periodically as humanly possible. Enjoy and Review. **_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Gilmore Girls, any of the characters that I didn't make up, or any of the songs or movies mentioned. **

The Story of a Girl

**Jenna's POV**

"Remember twenty-five hundred words, on my desk on Monday people," my English teacher Mr. Hart says as the final bell rings. This could only mean one thing; it means I have a paper to write. Oh the joys of people wanting to get inside your head and know who you really are. If only he could teach me how to fit a whole lot of nothing to talk about into twenty five hundred words. I can't help but want to dismiss these thoughts of my family, and all those warm and fuzzy childhood memories, as I walk to my locker. Jordana Prince, the only person I would even consider being friends with in this entire place stands beside it waiting for me.

"Hey," she says beaming, as always.

"Hey," I return with a smile. Jordana is beautiful and outgoing, more of the cheerleader type than someone who'd hang out with me, but she's my best friend and has been for as long as I can remember.

I try my combination for the second time as she starts to speak, "So, are you ready?" It doesn't open.

"Ready for what?" I ask in the same drawn out tone of voice.

"Your niece's birthday party…isn't it tonight?"

"Damn it!" I say out of frustration with my locker.

"Don't tell me you forgot," she starts.

"Yes!" It finally opens. I shove my English book in close it. "Of course not, how could anyone one ever forget about the eighth birthday of our great-granddaughter the perfect Lorelai Isabella Huntzburger," I say sarcastically quoting the invitation.

She laughs, "It can't be that bad."

I give her that _you've got to be kidding me_ look. "My grandmother is seventy-nine years old; this is not going to be the average clown and bouncy child's party."

"Your grandmother is not seventy nine, stop it," she teases.

"Why would I lie?"

"Come on Jen, she planned my little sister's cotillion last month, and your Mother's anniversary party, and now your niece's birthday," she reminds me.

"I know," I say as if it's perfectly normal. "Why is there some sort of law that prohibits her from doing so?"

"No, but…you know. My grandmother is sixty-five and in a nursing home. Old people don't hang out at Harvard games and plan DAR parties."

"Jordana Marie! I'm shocked," I say dramatically. "That's age discrimination." I laugh but she's not impressed and expresses this by rolling her eyes. I wait until we're outside before I speak again. "I don't want to go," I seem to whine.

"Why not, your whole family will be there."

"I know! That's exactly why I don't want to go. That and the fact that no sane person has an open bar at an eight year old's birthday party."

"True, but to hear you tell it, no one in your family is quite sane."

"I guess," I say monotone. "There's just never anyone for me to talk to."

"Well who's going to be there?"

"Well, my grandparent's of course, Lorelai, Christopher, Gigi, Christina, I suppose, Rory and Logan, and all of their rich friends. Oh and I think Bella will be there too," I joke.

She smiles.

"What?"

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"I could go with you." I smile on the outside secretly asking myself if anything could go wrong there. "You have a plus one, right?"

I decide it could be my only chance at happiness. "Oh my gawd that would be so awesome. You sure you want too?"

"Might as well, there's no one at my house. Then we can go back to your house, with that bottle of booze we are going to steal from the open bar and have a real old fashion slumber party, with movies and junk food."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Thank you! Thank you very much. So where do you want to meet?" she asks.

"Well, Grandma is sending a car for me since Luke wouldn't go anywhere near the Gilmore mansion if someone paid him. So I'll just have him pick you up, let's say seven-thirty?"

"Cool!" she says. "See ya then." She hugs me goodbye and we both go our separate ways.

The bus ride back to Star's Hollow is short, only about 30 minutes or so. I just sit back listening to my iPod, enjoying the peace. I get off in front of my Dad's diner and decide to stop in for a few minutes. Steve is working. His mother, Lane _used_ to be my older sister Rory's best friend, she manages Luke's now. And even though he's way taller and more mature he's only a little older than I am.

"Well if it isn't the famous Jenna Danes. Long time no see," he says as I walk in.

"It's only been a few days Stevie."

"Yeah well it seems like way longer." I give him a smile. I spent a lot of time with the Van Gerbig's as a child so even though it's obvious he'd like to be more, all I can see Steve as, is the big brother I never had. Actually, he is my god brother so I guess that counts.

"Where's your brother?" I ask.

"Who knows? He's supposed to be working right now but NOOO. He has to go off and be Kwan," he explains. "He is what happens when all the rock n' roll genes' are only passed on to one of the offspring." It's true that Kwan is quite wild with is semi Mohawk and unusually tight clothes, sneaking around to play at night clubs and stuff like that. "But hey, if you want to earn some extra cash you can have his shift," Steve offers.

"Um…" I actually consider it. "No thank you. It's Bella's birthday and my Grandmother is throwing her a big party."

"Bella?" he asks.

"Rory's daughter," I explain.

"Oh right."

"Yeah, so now I'm on my way to get all dolled up for an eight year old." He laughs.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, cause you know I'm going to need it." I stand up to leave before I remember why I came. "Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Is my Dad here today?"

"Nope, I think he's in Woodbury today. Why?"

"Just asking. Bye." As I leave I wonder if there is anywhere on the entire east coast that a person could go and not find a Luke's diner. My grandpa never lets go of the fact that it was his idea for my father to franchise.

My house isn't far from the diner. It's funny that the people around here who've have been in Star's Hollow for more than 20 years still call it the Twickham house considering the old man has been dead since before I was born. After that it was a museum for all of about a week and then my dad bought it for my mom, then un-bought it, then bought it again. I walk up the front porch steps and propped up in front of the door is a white box with a red ribbon. There's no card but I assume it's for me since Luke gets all his packages delivered to the diner. I pick it up after I unlock the door and carry it with me inside. Tossing it on the couch I turn the T.V. on a channel playing outdated music videos and head to the kitchen for food.

After I've procrastinated for a while I walk back into the living room and contemplate opening the box. It certainly is pretty. I pull the red ribbon and open the box. All I can see is an envelope on top of a lot of tissue paper. I move the envelope on pull back the paper, underneath is a simple, white spaghetti strapped cocktail dress with an embroidered waist line. The skirt falls at my mid-thigh and it's beautiful.

I look at the envelope. My name is scribbled on the front neatly. _GENEVIEVE. _I open it.

Jenna,

I just wanted to be sure that you had something to wear for the party tonight.

-Mom

I roll my eyes. Lorelai Gilmore is becoming more like Emily every day. As if after all the Gilmore's parties in my almost sixteen years of life I can't even dress myself. I wouldn't even humor her if the dress wasn't so pretty. At least she got my size right. She probably just took Chrissie's and hoped for the best. That's the way she's done it since, well since we were born I guess. Taken Chrissie's and used her as a mannequin for who Jenna is and what she likes. I mean why bother getting to know someone when you can just base her off her completely opposite twin. Don't you just love the irony? I glance at the clock and realize that I'm running out of time so I rush up stairs to shower and dress and put on my make up and do my hair.

The car arrives right at seven. I get in and tell the driver about my tiny pit stop. Jordana is waiting outside when we arrive. Her bright red body hugging dress is probably way too short but it works for her, complimenting her long honey brown hair perfectly. Jordana already lives in Hartford so it only takes us about two seconds to get to my grandmother's house. It's just barley seven-forty five and the house is already packed with people. I can see from the window that my mother and stepfather are already here which means my sister is most likely is too.

Christina and I are fraternal twins. Half sisters. Her father, like Rory's, is Christopher Hayden. If I have the story right, sometime ago my mother and father were together, in fact they were going to get married but then something happened and Lorelai wanted to elope right away but Luke said no out of consideration for my other sister April. So Lorelai gets all upset and runs straight into the arms of Chris, her ex, not knowing that she was already pregnant with me and thus Chrissie was conceived. I'm not all sure on all the details, but sometime later Luke comes back to Lorelai with a heartfelt apology and tells her he'll marry her anytime any place but I guess it was too late. She told him about her one night stand and that was the end of Lorelai and Luke.

My grandparent's house is one giant antique. A lot of expensive untouchables, not the place you would have expected my mother to grow up at all. The little girls giggle at their tea party while the adults carry on with their friends in the rest of the house. Jordana sees some of the kids we go to school with standing around and she goes to say hi. I decide to wander around. It seems like forever since the last time I was here. I think that was Easter, two years ago. I try to blend in avoiding the inevitable family reunion but Rory sees me. She gives me a smile and ends her conversation to start towards me. She hardly looks like her thirty-seven years although she tries with everything in her to hide it. My town is so proud of her, the big shot New York Times writer. These days she looks more like Christopher than Lorelai but there's no denying those eyes: the one trait that dubs us all Gilmore Girls, bright blue and as deep as the sea.

She hugs me, "Hey," she says. "I'm so glad you're here. We missed you over the summer." Last summer the Gilmores, Haydens, and Huntzburgers spent the summer at Cape Cod.

"Yeah, me too," I lie.

"Mom and I were just talking about how we don't get to talk to you enough the other day." We hardly talk at all. "How are you?"

"Um…I'm doing pretty good."

"And school…." She talks to me like a distant cousin twice removed.

"School is school…you know. You went to Chilton."

She gives me a half laugh. "Yes. I did." It seems we've run out of things to talk about.

"How's Luke?"

"Bitter," I say quickly. The way she looks at me makes me feel so, awkward.

She nods. "So…have you seen Mom?"

"Uh…no. Not yet."

Rory lights up, "Oh, well you should. She's right in there." She points to the library. "Come on I'll show you." I dread seeing Lorelai. She doesn't treat me the way she treats most other people, definitely not like one of her children. It's the same thing with Luke though. Steve's theory is that I remind Luke of Lorelai and Lorelai of Luke so much that they are in fear of missing the other by getting too close to me. I'm too old to care anymore.

We walk into the library. My grandmother is saying something about inappropriately low cut Lorelai's dress is for her granddaughter's birthday party. My mother simply rolls her eyes. Like my sister she doesn't look her age. Her hair is still long and vibrant, her smile still electrifying, and the few laugh lines on her face only add to her beauty. Seeing her now makes me remember how much I miss her.

Her attention leaves Emily and falls on Rory and me. "Lorelai," I say shyly. Lorelai stands and looks at me for a second and then hugs me so tightly I can't breathe.

"It's my prodigal daughter," she jokes.

"Lorelai!" I try. She loosens her grip then lets go and looks at me again, almost like she's never seen me before and kisses my forehead. It's all too weird. It takes all I have to not to run in another direction.

I glance over at Emily, whose face screams disapproval. She never liked me, or my dad. He wasn't good enough to be with her daughter or to be Rory's stepfather and I suppose I am not good enough to be her granddaughter. _Snob._ "Hello, Grandma," I say. It's rude not to speak to the host. I learned that on _Friends_.

She offers a weak half-hearted smile "Genevieve." She has always called me Genevieve, never Jenna. Georgia gets to be called Gigi, Lorelai Leigh gets to be called Rory, Christina gets to be called Chrissie, but not me, I am forever Genevieve.

Lorelai still has her hands on my shoulder. "How are you sweet girl?" she asks me. I disregard my grandmother's hostile behavior and refocus on my mother.

" Oh…what…Me? Um… I'm good. Everything is good," I do my best to explain.

"Are you sure? School is good?" I have no idea what's gotten in to her but its weirding me out. I mean her asking me about school and things of that nature aren't out of the question but she is never so up close and personal with me. Kinda like I'm the kid in the bubble. She continues to babble on and I zone in every now and again so I know whether or not to shake or nod my head because she talking way too fast for us to hold an actual conversation. "Oh my god look at that dress Chrissie was right, it's gorgeous on you. Angel, you're a regular Edie Sedgwick. " And I'm out at the slightest mention of my twin's name. Where is Christina anyway? Lorelai notices that she's lost my attention. "Jenna….Jenna?"

"Oh, huh?"

"Do you like it?" she asks. I trace my mind to remember what she is talking about. Oh the dress.

"Yeah," I say. "I love it." Her smile widens. I think that's what I've missed about her the most, her smile. When I was really little Luke took me camping. It was odd because I was hopeless outdoors but he tried and I had fun. Something he did made me laugh that night and when I did he looked at me for a long time. I thought I had done something wrong but he told me, no. He said and I quote, "You have your mother's smile." Every time I saw her after that I waited to see her smile. I even taped a picture of her to my mirror so that I could see it for myself. I never did. Still, it makes me smile back. We make aimless small talk she asks me about my grades and boys and then finally my dad.

"So your dad," she starts. "How is he?"

Truth be told I don't really know. I haven't seen him in like three days but I can't tell her that. "He's fine," I lie.

She knows I'm fibbing. I can see it in her eyes but she doesn't call me on it. "That's good." She sips her martini I guess that means our conversation is over because she looks over to my stepfather who still has not said a word to me. "Where is Chrissie?" She asks him.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since we got here," he says.

"Jenna, why don't you go find your sister?" Lorelai asks me. I'm totally rolling my eyes in my head at this point.

"Sure."

I exit the room and head for where I left Jordana thinking that my reunion with my mother wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She'll be happy to hear that. Jordana thinks my mother is a goddess in disguise, now that I think about it everyone thinks my mother is a goddess in disguise. Yeah okay sure. I give up looking for Jordana and start on my actual mission.

Christina and I are so different and we haven't gotten along since… I can't remember us ever getting along. It's hard to believe that she picked out this dress for me.

I am standing in the middle of the foyer looking like a child who's lost his or her mother in the mall. I sigh. Why must we mingle? I see her walking down the stairs and assume she sees me too by the way the look on her face changes. She knows that she must say hello so we both take steps out of our comfort zones and meet each other half way.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she replies. It has been a very long time since we last held a conversation and we go to the same school. "They are going to make us take pictures again," she says.

I shrug. They always make us take pictures just the two of us. As if we enjoy being together. "Probably."

She offers a weak smile. "Mom is glad you're here," she says.

"So I've gathered." My attitude does come off a little rude but I hate talking to her, especially about family, especially about Mom.

"Why wouldn't you just go on vacation with us?" She asks with a sudden annoyed tone. A vacation that I was invited on at the last minute. A courtesy invite that I was expected to turn down.

"Like any of you actually wanted me there," I reply sharply.

"You are such a drama queen!" she snaps. She would know.

"Maybe." I look over her shoulder and see Lorelai peering through the doorway. "Lorelai has seen us together. We can go back to avoiding each other now."

"Fabulous." She leans in for our fake hug and walks away as do I.

Jordana practically skips over to me. "Having fun?" I ask her.

She laughs, "Totally. Your Mom said hi to me!"

"Congratulations," I say trying to fake some enthusiasm for her.

"I love listening to her talk. I don't know how anyone understands a word she says," she practically giggles.

"Me either. So, let's go find my niece so that I can give her, the gift I brought her."

"Okay," she agrees.

We walk into the living room and I search out Bella. She isn't hard to find. Shiny blonde Huntzburger hair and Gilmore blue eyes. She sees me and runs over.

"Aunt Jen," she cries.

"Hey kid, Happy Birthday." She hugs me.

"Thanks!" she tells me, then looks around. "Who are you?" she asks looking up at Jordana.

"This is my friend Jordana," I tell her. "She came to see you because it's your birthday."

"Oh, thank you," she says politely.

Jordana laughs. "You're very welcome."

"Want your present now?" I ask Bella.

She nods her head really quickly but then stops and sighs. "Never mind, Grandma Emily says I have to wait."

I laugh, "I promise not to tell." She looks up at me and smiles.

"Here you go." I reach into my clutch bag and pull out a velvet case that I am just reusing for the occasion and hand it to her. "Open it." Her little face lights up as she opens the box. Inside is a necklace that I got from Liz. "It's special, just for you," I explain.

"Thank you," she cries throwing her arms around me.

"You're welcome. Take good care of it okay."

"Okay," I smile. Not only is my niece happy, but now we can leave. "Aunt Jen?" she starts casually.

"Yes?"

"Will you put it on me?" she asks.

"Sure," I take the necklace out of the box and string it around her neck. "There you go."

She smiles at me one last time before running off.

I look to Jordana who seems to be off in her own little fairies and pixie dust world.

"We can stay a little bit longer," I offer.

"Okay," she sighs and then nudges me, "Open bar!" she whispers in my ear.

"Go for it," I smile because she is an expert at getting away with things.

I spend the next hour wandering around the upstairs of my grandparent's house. I find myself in Lorelai's old room. It's pretty. Pink. There are dolls above the fireplace and frilly pillows on the bed. It makes me feel close to her. Not that I want to be. It doesn't matter. This is just where I ended up. Her room smells like rose pedals. I take one last look around and then exit. I feel the sudden need to get far away from this house. I hurry back down the stairs and see Jordana by the door. I walk up to her.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Did you doubt that I would?" She smiles devilishly.

"I have to say goodbye, I'll meet you at the car."

"Sure," she says and then walks out the front door. Now I have to quickly say goodbye to my mother so that I too can be rid of this place. She is now in the living room holding a conversation with someone I don't know.

I clear my throat to get her attention, "Lorelai," I say quietly.

"Oh, Jenna," she grabs my hand. "Livia, this is my daughter Jenna." She says to the woman she is talking to. I feel a little ignored.

"Lorelai, I had no idea you had another daughter." She smiles. "Where do you go to school," she asks me.

"Chilton," I mutter with a sigh. I just wish I could say see you later Mom and leave. Why is that so hard?

"Chilton," she claps her hands together. "How wonderful," I wonder if I could get in trouble for simply walking away from the scary looking woman. Lorelai looks proud. So I shrug it off. Anything to make Mommy happy, right?

The woman goes on for a moment asking pointless question that I answer shortly and finally she walks away.

"Jen," she smiles again finally turning her attention to me.

"I have to go," I tell her.

Her smile fades. "Really? It seems like you just got here."

"I know, but Luke is crazy about curfew," I lie again knowing that Luke couldn't honestly care any less.

She nods. "Okay, well it was nice seeing you." She opens her arms to hug me.

"Yeah," I agree and take it. "Bye."

"Bye hun."

I hurry outside and meet Jordana in the car just like I promised.

"Party time?" she asks. She looks like she has already dipped into the bottle of wine she stole.

I laugh. "Absolutely!"

**_The Green Button Calls You._**


	2. Christina Hayden

**A/N: Hello fanfiction community. How is all? I hope it's good. Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. **** Have a day.**

The Story of a Girl

**Chrissie's POV**

"Remember twenty-five hundred words, on my desk on Monday people," my English teacher Mr. Hart says as the final bell rings. I sigh remembering that I haven't even started yet. Shit. How am I going to do everything I have to do this weekend and write this stupid pointless paper? I jot down a reminder for myself in my planner and shove it into my backpack before exiting the classroom with everyone else.

"Chris," my boyfriend Jamie says pulling me into him outside my classroom. I laugh, a little startled, as he kisses me.

"Jamie," I gasp pulling away from him, "I've got to run." I quickly explain.

I start to walk away. "Tomorrow?" he calls behind me.

"We'll see," I say walking backwards and away from him. "Text me tonight, and we'll talk about it."

He throws his hands in the air and I blow him a kiss and laugh.

I stop at my locker quickly because I have to hurry and get home so I can get ready for Bella's birthday party tonight. Grandma expects us to be there early, before all the other guests arrive, so I have to be fast. It opens on the first try, which never happens. I shove the books I don't need into my locker and walk outside while placing my iPod ear buds in my ear and wondering how many points calling in sick would cost me.

I look up and see my sister, Jenna, standing right in front of me, and she doesn't even realize it. She's talking to her friend Jordana; I wonder what they are talking about. I wonder even more if she plans on coming to the party tonight. I doubt it. She hardly ever comes to our family events. I'm forced to do anything and everything at the beckoning call of the Gilmores or the Haydens but Jenna gets a free pass to do whatever she wants just because she lives with her dad. Okay, to be fair, she's not a Hayden so she has no obligation there, but still. It's bullshit. My mom would love nothing more that to see her youngest child (I'm 11 minutes older) more than two or three times a year, but Jenna is selfish and no one can change that.

Although neither one of us would ever admit it out loud, for fraternal twins we do look quite similar. People at school don't know we are related but people have questioned me about it before. Our head is the same shape, we both have our Mother's eyes, and our hair is the same chestnut color. When we were little they had trouble telling us apart. Not that it was an issue since we hardly ever saw each other. Now that we are older, we come up with our own ways of differing ourselves.

It wasn't my choice not to see my sister or hers. Our parents came up with this arrangement right after we were born. She would live with her father because he hated my father with every fiber of his being. I think Chris felt the same way about Luke. I'm not sure though, my parents never talk about it. It's funny thought, in all these years Jenna and I have never even spent the night together, we are practically strangers.

I contemplate walking up to her and just starting a conversation. I really just want to know if she is coming tonight but she laughs with Jordana, hugs her and they walk away. I wonder how she gets home every day. She lives all the way in Stars Hollow. I don't think she has a car, but who knows. The small town is maybe twenty minutes from here but I live right around the corner so I can walk.

My older sister Rory also grew up in Star's Hollow. She was born in Hartford when Mom was sixteen and they lived with Grandma and Grandpa for about a year but Mom felt suffocated so she and baby Rory ran away to Stars Hollow. She got a job as a maid at an Inn. Rory learned to walk and talk, read, and basically grew up at that Inn. All the stories Mom and Rory tell are from that town. If you actually listen to any of them, the place sounds completely psychotic with its outrageous characters, but they loved it. I don't know why they left.

I enjoy my daily walk home. It's one of the few times I get to be alone. It's sad that I only get a few solitary moments a day. I press play on my iPod and just enjoy the beautiful Connecticut scenery. November is favorite month of the year. I walk home to the musical stylings of Nine Day's _(absolutely) The Story of a Girl_. It's my favorite song.

Once I reach my parents property I start to sing and dance up the driveway all the way through the door and then I pull the ear buds out.

"Mom, Dad, are you home?" I call as I enter.

"Up here Chrissie," I hear through the intercom. I can tell by her voice that it's my sister Gigi, calling me. I smile. I miss having her home. She goes to Stanford, yet another ivy leaguer. My parents are always preaching this 'we'll be proud no matter what you do' bit, but the fact that both of my older sisters went to the top schools in the country, puts a lot of pressure on me. I remember about the essay I have to write as I climb the stairs toward her bedroom.

Gigi would be my half sister. She was born after my parents first hook up, but before their second. My dad was with this woman named Sherri and they were going to break up because apparently they just weren't compatible, but she got pregnant so they went ahead and got married. Then there is a lot of blah, blah, blah. So Sherri decides when G is like two, that she doesn't want to be a mother anymore so she just packs her stuff and leaves for Paris. Then there is more story, that isn't important. Then my parents started dating again and Sherri decides she wants to be a Mom again and writes my dad this insanely long letter, so Mom and Dad take Gigi to Paris. This lasts for maybe a year and then Sherri doesn't want to be bothered anymore so she signs over all her parental rights. That was when Gigi was five. Later When I was two or three my mom legally adopted Gigi, so I guess that makes her more than just my half sister now.

I quicken my pace to get to her room. Her bedroom is a dramatic reddish purple color. It looks like a dressing room for a Hollywood movie star. Her bed has a pretty black frame and her armoire and closet doors are also black. It's very dramatic but also very cool looking. There are clothes spilled out all over her floor. However beautiful her room may be, it's an absolute mess.

"You were supposed to be here yesterday," I scold as I walk through the door. She is in her closet throwing things out.

"I know," she says breathlessly emerging from her closet. "I had to catch a later flight. But I am here now." She throws her hands up in a Ta Da! type pose while standing in her bra and a blue jean skirt with her bright blonde hair pulled up into rollers.

I take a seat on her bed while she continues to wander around her room. "What are you looking for G?" I ask curiously.

"My silver shoes. They have that diamond flower thingy on the strap and the heel that's high enough for Emily but still comfortable," she says describing the shoe to me. I suppress a smile because I borrowed them three weeks ago.

"Oh." When I go to my room I will bring them back to her.

"You should get ready to go." She is so bossy sometimes. "Dad is on his way home from work."

"Where is Mom?" I wonder aloud.

"She had to go drop something off, she'll be right back."

"Okay," I smile, "I'm glad you home."

She returns with a smile of her own. She is four years older than me and we fought all the time when we were growing up but I guess now that she lives all the way in California that's what I miss the most. "Just for the weekend," she reminds me.

"I know." I stand up and grab my book bag and take my things to my room. It's much different from Gigi's. The walls are lime green and the furniture isn't nearly as dramatic… and it's clean. I throw my backpack on the bed and pull out my dress and shoes Then I grab Gigi's shoes and take them back to her.

"Are these what you were looking for?" I ask.

"Christina, you little thief!" she exclaims jumping up and running to snatch them away from me. I laugh up until the point when she slams the door in my face.

Walking back to my room, I hear the door open down stairs. "Chrissie, Gigi, we have two hours!" Mom says running up the stairs.

"Hey hun," she smiles as she passes me in the hallway and continues to her own room. I shake my head and go take a shower, wash my hair, blow dry and straighten it. I'm just about to put my dress on but interruptions keep me from doing so. There is a knock at the door. "Come in," I call after my robe is on. It's Mom. "Chrissie you aren't ready yet?" she asks with a _didn't I tell you to hurry _look on her face. I shrug.

"Give me two minutes," I ask.

She sighs and closes the door. Poor Mom, Emily has stressed her out. I put on my strapless pink cocktail dress, which I picked out myself and slide on it's matching shoes. I grab the clutch turn off the light and exit my room, heading down stairs to join the rest of my family who are waiting by the door. Mom has my coat all ready and helps me put it on.

"Hey Dad," I say because this is the first time I have seen him today. He looks like he is in a bad mood but I insist anyway. My father owns a company but he wasn't always so well off. A couple of years before I was born his father died and then his grandfather died, and left him everything.

"Hey Chrissie, baby," he returns with a not so heartfelt smile. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Sure did." I smile trying to lighten his mood. Mom seems to notices his uptightness too because as he drives she reaches over and takes his hand. I wonder what's up with him today. My grandparent's house is ten minutes from our own, much to my mother's dismay. She has dinner with them once a week and due to her relative closeness she is eternally at their beckon call. We get out of the car and hurry inside where the maid takes our coats. I don't bother to ask for her name since she probably won't make it to see next Friday night.

"Oh good, Lorelai," Emily says prancing into the foyer. "I'm glad you're here."

"You told me to be here at 6 Mom, It's 6."

"Yes well." My Grandmother greets my father and then walks over to us, "Hello Gigi, Chrissie."

"Hi Grandma," we both say quickly.

"You two look beautiful," she compliments.

We thank her and go into the living room while she drags our mother and father away. We sit on the couch.

"So," I start. "How's California?"

"Busy," she comments. Gigi is so pretty. She has long pretty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She's tall and could be a model if she wanted. "I am so glad to be home," she sighs. "How is school for you?"

I think about her question. I can't say that I am struggling, in most classes, or that the only reason I look forward to going is to socialize so I lie. "It's great." I smile. "I tried out for the lead in the school musical," I tell her.

"Really? What production?" she inquires.

"West Side Story," I say quickly before I remember that I haven't told anyone about auditioning. "Don't tell Mom or Dad, or anyone," I blurt out.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Um, I just want to know if I have a part before I tell anyone," I try and explain.

"Oh, okay."

We sit on there for a while making small talk but pretty soon the place gets flooded with guests and we are expected to socialize. I look around and see Rory talking to Mom as Bella runs past them with a group of girls in trail. Men in suits are talking business and their wives are gossiping. I aimlessly walk around and strike up random conversations with people. They ask me about school and they ask about my parents, they ask about what I did over the summer. I, in return, ask about their wives/husbands and children and of course we can't forget to smile.

Eventually I get around to Rory. "Hey," I say as I approach her.

"Hello, Chrissie," she says back looking a little pensive.

"What's wrong?" I ask knowing that something is up.

"Me?" She points to herself. "Oh nothing," she smiles to reassure me.

I nod. "Okay," I say not believing her at all.

"Jenna's here," she says changing the subject.

"Is that so?" I ask looking down to the ground. So she did decided to show up.

"Yeah, she is in the library with Mom and Dad," she continues to tell me.

"That's good," I say apathetically. Rory shrugs. "Anything else…." I ask because she looks like she wants to say more.

"Well…." she starts, but I assume changes her mind, "never mind."

"Fine, nice chat," I say sarcastically. She walks away. I sigh and try and find something to do. I wonder where they keep the food around here. I think I can go up one set of stairs and come down another and end up closer to the kitchen without having to go through all these people. I start up the stairs but remember that Grandma has the kitchen blocked off. I turn around and as I walk back down the stairs I see Jenna. She looks like she is waiting for me and it is expected of us to talk so I take a deep breath and step out of my comfort zone. We meet each other half way.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," I reply. Thinking of Gilmore events past I remember our most dreaded tradition. "They are going to make us take pictures again."

She shrugs looking bored out of her mind, "Probably."

I offer a weak smile anyway. "Mom is glad you're here," I tell her noting my Mom's downright giddy behavior starting with a shopping trip that consisted of shopping just for Jenna.

"So I've gathered." She sighs. I hate her attitude. If she doesn't want to talk to me then she doesn't really have to. We manage to avoid each other in school. Would it be that much of a problem for us to just continue with what works for us? I know that's just me though. It really hurts Mom when she gets like this. I mean I'm pretty sure. Take our vacation last summer Grandma and Grandpa wanted the whole family, so Mom called and had this long talk with Luke and begged him to let her go, and what did she do. She said 'no'.

"Why wouldn't you just go on vacation with us?" I ask. The question is already out before I realize how random it sounds.

"Like any of you actually wanted me there," She replies sharply.

I roll my eyes. If we didn't want her there she wouldn't have been invited. "You are such a drama queen!" I scoff.

"Maybe," She looks past me for a second. "Lorelai has seen us together. We can go back to avoiding each other now."

Thank god. "Fabulous," I mutter. I lean in for our fake hug and walk away as quickly as I can.

The party goes on for a few more hours but we finally get to go home, completely and emotionally drained. I wish so badly that I could just go upstairs and crash, but seeing that I have this stupid paper to write I may not get any sleep until next year. As Gigi and I slowly make our way up the stairs Mom stops us.

"Girls," she says. We turn around. "We need to talk."

"Right now?" I seem to whine.

"Yes," she smiles. "It won't take long."

I sigh and find myself stumbling back down the stairs and into the living room so that we can 'Talk'. God I hope this isn't one of those 'talks'. Mom and Dad take a seat on one couch and G and I on the other. "What's this about?" I yawn.

"Well, your father and I have talked and we decided that Jenna is going to come live here with us for a while." After our conversation tonight my sister is the last person I want to think about.

I forget all about being tired. "What?"

"Luke emailed me awhile back and said he is going to be on the west coast for awhile and said he doesn't want to change Jenna's school or anything so she is going to come and live here," my mother explains. I hear her words, but maybe it's the exhaustion because they just don't make any sense. Gigi has the same shocked look on her face.

"Does Jenna know about this?" I ask as quickly as the thought enters my head.

Mom looks like she doesn't know and confirms my suspicions by saying, "I don't know."

I put my head in my hands. This is going to be one giant mess. "And you have known about this for how long?"

"A couple weeks," my father answers.

I nod realizing this is the secret Rory had from earlier. "Of course you two make a decision and I am the last one to know." I stand up.

"Chrissie," Mom calls as I walk away. I don't stop.

"Christina," My father yells sternly. I stop and turn around to face them.

"Look," I start. "I am really tired so let me just go to bed." I beg.

"Goodnight," Mom says letting me go.

"Yeah," I say before continuing my journey to my room. Screw the stupid paper. I am going to bed.


	3. Slumber Party

**A/N: Well here is chapter three. I hope you guys continue to read although I know some of you don't like the pairs or whatever but just give the story a chance and you'll see how everything works out. I actually have a plan for this one. Reviews are definitely appreciated. **

The Story of a Girl

**Jenna's POV**

"Thanks Pete," I say to the driver as he drops us off in front of my house. Jordana manages to get herself out of the car even though she is already a little tipsy. I shove my key in the lock and unlock the door. Luke is so anal about stuff like keeping the door locked. The house is dark so I assume the he either isn't home. I call upstairs anyway.

"Luke," I call loudly. There is no answer. "Looks like no Luke."

"Where's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Jordana asks after I close the door behind us. I assume she is referring to my dad's girlfriend, who doesn't exactly live here but does bear a close personal resemblance to something wicked.

"I have no idea," I say. "Probably off spending my Dad's money." Her name is Marley. She isn't much younger than my dad but she is still a gold digging whore. I hate her. She is blonde and quiet and she can't stand me.

We find ourselves in my bedroom after making a quick stop in the kitchen for junk food. Jordana changes into a tee shirt and shorts and I do the same. She cuts the television on and falls back onto my bed while I run into my bathroom.

I reemerge and she sits up. I hold up the two boxes in my hand. "Salt or pepper?" I ask meaning black or blonde hair dye.

"Ohmigawd, I can't believe you got it." She perks up from her already perky demeanor. "Blonde," she says jumping up.

"I'm guessing that leaves me with pepper," I say. "I'm excited."

"Me too!" She jumps up and down. "My parents are going to freak!" she exclaims. I laugh.

"Well, that's the point isn't it?" I say as we run into my backroom. I do her hair first. It's not as hard because her hair is shorter than mine. After I lather her hair with the pungent chemical concoction, Jordie does mine with the jet black. Jordana rinses hers first since she has hers in longer.

When we get our hair situation all straightened out we admire our reflections in the mirror. We have killed like three hours between the actual process and the blow dryer. She sighs, "How long is it going to take before we can go back to our natural colors?"

"I don't know," I follow her sigh. "Who's idea was this again?" I can't really remember what our exact reasoning for wanting to dye our hair was but now it's beginning to seem more and more like a bad idea. "Come on, let's stop looking at it," I say walking out of my bathroom.

Jordie again falls back on my bed and I sit on the floor. "What movie did you have planned for us tonight?" she asks in a bored tone of voice.

"Rosemary's Baby," I say excitedly.

"What??" She asks probably having never seen it before.

"Rosemary's Baby it's an old horror flick I love it!" I exclaim.

She shrugs. "Alright."

We sit through two movies before putting the television on one of the music channels. It's early morning, maybe 3 or 4. I am not completely sure but I am hungry, but I feel the urge to munch. "Where are the chips?" I ask.

She throws the bag at me. "So," she begins casually, "Have you heard from that guy?"

"What guy?" I return pretending to not to have the slightest idea what she is talking about.

"Jen," she sighs. "College guy."

"Yeah, because that really narrows it down." The sarcasm flows easily. Truthfully I know exactly who she is referring to. He is not just a college guy. He is the only guy I have ever had eyes for.

She huffs. "Seriously, the guy, you've know your whole life, dammit, why can't I remember his name?" she wonders aloud. I can't help but laugh. "Jenna," she shoves me.

"Alright, take it easy," I say as I roll my eyes. "I assume he is fine."

"What do you mean, you assume?"

"Well, I shared a shift at the dinner with his sister, Martha, a few days ago and she didn't give off the allusion that anything was wrong with her brother, so I assume… he is fine."

"So what happened over the summer was a booty call?" she asks.

"It wasn't a booty call, Jordana."

"Dude takes your virginity and leaves for college but never calls again. That sounds like a booty call to me."

"I never said he didn't call," I explain.

"What? This is the most confusing story I have ever heard," she says while stuffing a handful of chips in her mouth.

I sigh, "He calls, I just don't answer," I say quickly.

"Genevieve!" she gasps.

"Hey!" I look at her sternly. The only people I tolerate calling me Genevieve are Luke, Richard, and Emily.

"Sorry," she says. "Why won't you take his calls?"

"I just don't want to be in a relationship right now."

She turns her head slightly, "Everyone wants to be in a relationship."

"Not me," I say instantly before I stand up and start quoting famous people. "Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident."

"Wow," she says after a second.

"St. Augustine said that and you know what, he is absolutely right. Why should any of us waste our time?"

"I don't think that's what he meant," she tries to reason with me.

"Okay, Jordie," I smile taking a seat back on the bed. We both turn our attention to the television. Which is playing _(Absolutely) The story of a girl._ "This is my favorite song," I say deliberately changing the topic.

She goes along with it, and doesn't ask any more questions about Davey. "Why is that?" she asks.

"I don't know, something about the concept of drowning the entire world with one's tears fascinates me," I explain.

"Cause that's not dark, at all," she comments making me randomly wonder if the alcohol in our system has worn off yet. I don't feel that buzz anymore.

I look at her, "You know, now that I think about it, that color really does look good on you."

"You know I was just thinking the same thing about you," she returns.

Eventually the sun peaks through my balcony window. Jordana is painting my fingernails while our toes dry. I love the dramatic purple, it's different, it also helps that it's quick drying polish. Of course Jordie had to have her bright pink. Her phone lights up and then begins to violently vibrate. She grabs it off my nightstand and answers.

"Hello," she says into the receiver. "What are you doing up so early?" she asks the caller. "Whatever." She hangs up the phone.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"That was my brother. He's here." I glance at the clock. It's 8 am.

"I thought he was going to get you on his way home," I say questioning the situation.

"Me too." She paints the last nail and then jumps up to grab her bag to throw on a pair of jeans. I also get dressed for the hell of it. She starts talking about how her mother has probably stopped smoking again and we laugh as we prance down the stairs. I walk her outside and hug her quickly. She starts to walk away before we both look curiously to the driveway.

My dad's truck is parked outside and beside it a far less familiar vehicle. Of course I recognize it I just don't believe it's sitting there. "My mother's is here," I whisper with a hold still on Jordana's hand.

"What?" she asks.

"That's her jeep," I explain pointing to her car.

"Your mom, is here?" I nod, not completely making sense of it myself. Jordana's brother honks the horn practically giving the both of us a heart attack. She looks at me. "Call me and tell me what's going on," she requests.

I nod and she runs off to her brother's car. My heart is racing, and I have no idea why her being here makes me so nervous. I step back in the house close the door quietly behind me like a kid who's been out all night and doesn't want her parents to know she's just getting home. I step through the hall and past the stairs peering into the living room to find no one. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and turn the corner that leads into the kitchen. No one is inside but there is a fresh pot of coffee sitting out. I didn't even know we owned a coffee maker considering it's been forbidden from our house forever, by none other than Luke the health nut. I make my way quickly across the kitchen floor and open the door to the dining room. Sure enough, my mother and father are both sitting at the table. There is a cup of coffee sitting in front of her. They both look up at me disbelievingly. I stare back unsure of what's going on. I feel like I am in one of those dreams where you're sitting in a room with Elvis, a ballerina, and one of the chipmunks.

After a couple of seconds, that feel like an eternity my father speaks. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"My hair?" I ask focusing on him. For a spit second I had no idea what he was talking about but then I remember. "Oh, I dyed it," I say quickly and then shift my attention to Lorelai. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she lies with a smile. "I like it."

"What?"

"You hair," she replies.

"Luke?" I say. "What's going on?"

"Sit down Jenna," he says in a calm tone. So many thoughts fly through my mind. Did someone die? Am I in trouble? What did I do? Why else would they both be here at the same time? Oh my god. I feel myself start to panic on the inside and I hope I'm not letting it show. I take a seat like he told me.

"What's going on?" I manage.

"Your mother and I have discussed it and…" I basically tune him out after that. I basically dream as hard as I can an invisible music player into my head so all I hear is _This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her._

I keep my eyes focused on the table convincing myself that I didn't hear anything. "Jenna," Luke says. Don't look up I tell myself. "Genevieve." It's a reflex my eyes shoot up at him. "Did you hear me?"

I shake my head and he starts over. "Luke's is expanding west, so I am going to be out of town for a few months, so instead of getting you out of school and everything, I talked to your mom and we decided the best thing for you to do is to live with her for awhile."

My first thought is hysterics and beg for his forgiveness for whatever it is that I have done. "But why?"

"I just told you."

"You don't want me either?"

"I never said-"

"So let me get this straight, you two are just going to pass me back and forth like I'm a freaking hot potato." I let my second thought, which is to get mad, take over. "Oh I'm tired of being her father why don't you see what you can do with her?"

"Jenna," Lorelai starts but I don't let her talk either.

"No, this isn't fair!" I yell. "Nobody asked me if I wanted to live with her. No one ever asks me what I want." They look a little shocked, I have never really raised my voice to either one of them, not that I have had the chance. "Guess what, Dad," I continue to yell. "I can take care of myself." I am standing up at this point. Lorelai also stands.

"Can't we talk about this?" she asks, keeping her voice level.

"No!" I scream at her.

"Genevieve sit!" Luke yells back. I huff and then plop back down and put my face in my hands. I can't believe this but I should have known. She was acting so odd yesterday.

"Why don't you want me, Luke?" I say with a much lower tone of voice that hints at tears.

"Jenna, I love you. I just want you to be taken care of."

"She never wanted to take care of me before," I reiterate.

"That's not true," Lorelai speaks up defending herself.

"Come on, Mom, I see you maybe 5 times a year and you live 30 minutes away. It's fine that you didn't want me, I learned that lesson a long time ago, I don't care anymore." They both start to talk but then back down.

"I did want you, I do."

"Sure," I hold back the tears refusing to give them the satisfaction.

"This isn't up for debate," Luke says.

"Fine," I huff and get up from the table. "I'll go."

"Good," Luke says. "Why don't you go pack enough clothes to last you the rest of the weekend and a uniform for Monday?"

"I hate you," I spit before running out of the dining room and up the stairs to my bedroom and slamming the door. I throw myself face first onto my bed and let out my repressed tears.

After a significant amount of time has passed I do what I what I was sent upstairs to do, collecting everything that I may need. Clothes of course, shoes, my iPod and its charger, cell phone, lap top, tooth brush. I start back down the stairs with my bags before I realize that I have never even spent the night at my mother's house.

Luke and Lorelai are waiting in the foyer, not talking, simply waiting. "Got everything?" she asks. I shrug. "Let's go."

Luke takes my duffle bag and backpack and carries them to Lorelai's jeep. We all just stand outside unsure what to say to one another. When I was little I used to wonder what it would be like to just hang out with my mom and dad. Just me, with no one else around. I guess I know now.

Lorelai takes her hands out of the pockets of her jacket and wraps her arms around Luke. I can tell that at first he doesn't know what to make of it but then he hugs her back. I stand back and watch…shocked. They pull away and Lorelai walks around to the driver's side and gets in the jeep.

Luke and I just stand and look at each other and I wonder if he is going to hug me too. He doesn't. He opens my door and kisses my forehead and waves goodbye from the driveway as we pull out.

"Don't worry," Lorelai says as we leave Stars Hollow. "We'll come back for the rest of your stuff later."

This sucks so much.

**Reviews Rock!!**


	4. Moving In

**A/N: Here you go. Go ahead and get mad because it took so long. Fine. Whatever be that way but I worked really hard to get this to you and so maybe you'll re consider and not hate me so much. If it makes you feel any better I already have the next chapter written. It's a flash back in Lorelai's POV so how fast you get it depends on how much you want it. Does that sound **_**dirty**_**? Anyway, yes I am bribing you for reviews so I hope you deliver. Enjoy.**

The Story of a Girl

**Chrissie's POV**

Okay, so I have this weird kind of random reoccurring dream/memory thing. I mean, it's a dream but I think it might also be a memory. It would have to be a very early memory, like maybe my first one because I am so young when it takes place. Wanna hear it?

I dream in sepia, you know that weird old time light brown. Not all the time, just in this one particular dream. Anyway, it's fall. I can tell because all the leaves out side are changing. I know what you're thinking, How can you tell that the leaves are changing when your dreaming in sepia but just hear me out. So it's fall and I am strapped into a booster seat in the back of my father's car, riding down the road. Gigi is beside me, she is maybe 6 or 7, and she and my mom are singing to whatever odd song is playing on the radio. My dad is driving. We are a family and I am a happy baby. So, I turn my little head and look out the window at the world flashing past me. People I don't know, places I have never been, things I know nothing about. All of this is going on, but it's the leaves falling off the trees that attract my attention. So, we are riding and they're falling, and then there is this huge boom and I am awake. So what do you think? Am I crazy?

I wake up to a totally empty house. Granted it's seven in the morning and I am never home when no one else is, I think you can pin point why I am totally thrilled. There is no better way to be yourself than when you are all alone and that is, of course, what this English paper is all about. I get out of bed and take a shower with my music on as loud as I want it and then I dance into the kitchen for breakfast. Rice Crispy cereal and marshmallows – my favorite – this day has started out so well that I don't think anything could possibly bring me down.

When breakfast is over I run up stairs for my equipment: laptop, cell phone, iPod. Things that have to be within an arms reach when doing homework. I open my computer and press the 'on' button. The home screen comes up begging for my password and I type it in. *****. Accepted. My background comes up along with all my little icons. I click on the WORD shortcut and pull up a blank page. I really should have done this a week ago. I think about the assignment. "You're writing your autobiography," Mr. Hart's voice says in my mind. "No one knows you better than you know yourself." I however beg to differ. I spend the next half hour watching the blinking cursor, which waits patiently for me to write something….anything. Nothing comes to mind, so I close my computer. I stand up to fix myself something to drink but am all at once distracted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I wonder who it could be. Maybe half a minute later the door opens.

"Chrissie," Mom calls. I wonder what she is doing home so early but I don't dwell on it too long. I just leave the kitchen for the foyer to greet her. Let's just say surprised isn't at all the way I would describe what I walk into. Jenna sets her book bag on the floor. Mom is carrying her duffle bag. My mind throws me back into last night when Mom said Jenna would be coming to live here. I remember every word, what I don't remember however is her saying that it would be today. The look on my face must be screaming what I am thinking from the way Mom looks at me. "Christina say hello," I take note of how she tells me to say hello to Jenna and not the other way around.

I sigh realizing that life as I know is officially over. "Hi," I offer my sister. Oh my, if looks could kill, I would be a dead woman walking.

"Hi," she practically spits. Mom definitely notices the hostility between the two of us and she has that look on her face that tells me she thinking of something to do about it, which could be dangerous.

"Well," Mom says after the longest ten seconds of my life. "Want the tour?" Jenna shrugs, which makes me a little sad because Mom is really trying. In fact in my opinion I think she is trying a little too hard. She sets Jenna's bag down and leads her into the other room. "This is the living room, which is pretty basic, um, TV, movies, couch," she rambles. "And through here is the kitchen, which I am usually not allowed to use, but they let me in on special occasions," Mom jokes. "Um, refrigerator, stove, if you can cook, microwave if you can't," she stops. "Can you cook?" she asks Jenna who is staring at the pictures on our refrigerator. Her attention is restored and she nods. I didn't know that. I guess you do learn something new every day. "Okay," Mom continues. We leave the kitchen and end up in the hall by the stairs. Mom hits the door. "Basement," and then she starts up the stairs. I am not completely sure why I am going on this tour but I am pretty certain that she expects me to follow. Mom points to the end of the hallway. "My room is down there, which you are welcome in at anytime. Over here is Christopher's office. Gigi's room, Chrissie's room, where you will be staying, for now. And over here," she says walking right across the hall, "will be your room when it's finished." I have to backtrack a little bit. Did she just say that Jenna will be staying in my room? I want to get mad, I really do, but I can't. So, I sigh. She opens the door to what used to be her sewing room, so that we can peek inside.

"My room?" Jenna asks sounding a little surprised.

Mom laughs, "Yes."

It's actually bigger than mine, about the same size as Gigi's. I also want to call no fair but that would seem a little spoiled so again I keep my mouth shut. Jenna nods. "Okay," she mumbles. I roll my eyes. Why doesn't she care? Mom doesn't seem to take any notice, she just smiles the way she always does and lets everything go. I envy her 'let come what may' attitude. A weird silence fills the room. I glance over at Jenna and notice something different about her for the first time. Her hair, it's much darker. Darker than Mom's. It makes them resemble one another more, which is weird to me. She catches me staring and rolls her eyes.

The silence in the room is filled by a jingle. Mom pulls out her phone.

"Lorelai Hayden," she says.

"Calm down Sam."

"No."

"Because I can't." I desperately wish I could hear the other side of her conversation, which is assume is with one of her employees.

"You are just going to have to handle it without me."

"Where is Tina?"

"No."

"No."

She sighs. "Alright. 20 minutes." She hangs up the phone.

She looks up at us. "I'm sorry girls, there is a crisis at the office. I have to run, but I promise I won't be long. Chrissie help Jenna get settled into your room," she says before kissing the top of my sister's head and then coming over and kissing mine. "I love you," she calls to us as she runs down the stairs leaving me alone with my twin.

We just look at each other for a long time because neither of us having the slightest idea as to what should be said to the other. I turn around and open the door to my bedroom so that she can see inside. I walk in and leave it open behind me so that she can follow. She does.

"This is it," I shrug referring to my simple green bedroom that we are going to be sharing.

"Nice," she responds looking around thinking of something nice to say. "Clean."

"I guess," I reply. It's isn't much but at least we are conversing.

She turns to face me and the look she gives me is almost soft. I get the feeling she wants to ask me something but she doesn't make a move to speak. "What?"

She turns away again and stumbles over to my desk and glances over my books. "Nothing," she sighs. There is a definite note of sadness in her voice. I can already see that getting her to talk is going to be hard.

"It isn't so bad," I try to offer.

"Excuse me?" she says snapping her head back around to me.

"Living here, it isn't so bad." I repeat. She looks at me like I just admitted to her that I single handedly caused global warming and then storms out of my room. What did I say? I follow her back down the stairs. "Where are you going?" I call.

She doesn't answer me she just keeps going straight out the door. She takes off running as soon as the front door is open but she doesn't make it any father than the driveway before she stops. She looks lost. I think this to be a really bad idea but I walk out behind her. She doesn't look okay.

"Leave me alone," she says when she realizes that I am coming towards her.

"Jenna," I sigh letting my arms fall to my sides.

"Don't," she tries. Her voice cracks as she says it. She turns her back to me and I realize that she doesn't want me to see her cry. I guess I didn't really think that this would be more of a big deal to her than it is to me.

"Okay," I turn around to go back inside but then I hear her speak.

"This isn't fair!" she exclaims.

There is no one else outside so either she inherited the "crazy" gene from our mother and is talking to herself or…she is talking to me. I turn back around.

"I know," I sympathize.

"No, you don't know," she accuses. "You don't have to live in a place with a bunch of people you don't know and who hate you." She turns around again and I can see her eyes brimming with tears. They fall and I feel really bad.

"I don't hate you," I offer.

She looks up at me, and our eyes lock. "That almost sounded sincere."

"I'm serious," I continue. "I don't even know you." I say honestly.

She shrugs and begins her journey back up the driveway. She takes her phone out of her pocket as she enters the house. I wonder who she is calling but I can only hear one side of her conversation.

"Doula, it's Jenna." She says. Okay I know who she's talking to now I wonder who Doula is.

She is quiet while the person says hello.

"I need a favor," she says as she picks her bags up from the floor where my mother left them and carries them up the stairs.

"I need to get back to Stars Hollow," I expect her to take them into my room but at the last minute she opens the door to her empty room across the hall. She closes the door behind her but curiosity gets the better of me so I listen at the door.

"I'm in Hartford," she confesses.

"No."

"No," she repeats.

"Stop guessing and let me talk," she snaps.

"Lorelai kidnapped me." I am surprised at this declaration of guilt because you can't be kidnapped by your own mother.

"No Luke knows. Actually I think this was his idea," she continues.

"Well no one ran the idea by me," she says with the same amount of hostility.

"Whose side are you on?" she asks defensively, and again I wish I could hear the other side of the conversation.

"Okay not Stars Hollow then but I have to get out of here." Where is she going to go?

"No!" Whatever that Doula person said, Jenna has objected to it strongly.

I can tell she is pacing on the other side of the door. "She'll tell Luke and he'll tell Lorelai."

"Jess would send me straight home." Who is Jess? Now I know I have heard that name before.

"April doesn't have the time." April, yes, um, her…sister? I think.

"I don't know." What doesn't she know, god, why so vague.

"I guess."

"A little…"

"Don't tell anyone, you have to swear." What did I miss?

"Okay, I'll call you when I get to the bus station." Bus station? This is going to end badly.

"M'bye."

I hear a zipper and a loud thud. I open the door. She is sitting on the hard wood floor dumping her books out of her book bag onto the floor. "What are you doing?" I ask as she takes things from her duffle and stuffs them in her backpack.

"Nothing."

"Where are you going?"

"None of you business." She is probably right but that isn't going to stop me from asking.

"Who is Doula?" She makes a noise that tells me she is aggravated with all my questions but I continue anyway.

"My cousin," she says through clenched teeth.

"Huh."

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I guess." I shrug and then head into my room. I dump out my book bag in the same manner she did and throw in a few items that I may need. If she is making a break for it, then so am I. I don't know what caused this sudden desire to be adventurous but here it is. I dart down stairs for my cell phone and iPod. I hear her emerge from her room and meet her by the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asks.

"I'm going with you," I tell her.

"No you aren't," she says.

"Yes I am!"

"What makes you think you are going anywhere with me?" she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um I don't know, maybe because I could pick up the phone and call Mom and she could be back here before you could make it to the end of the street." I say giving her the same attitude. She rolls her eyes and walks out the door. I follow her because she has stopped protesting which means I won.

"Which way is Chilton from here?" she asks as we get to the end of the driveway.

"Why are we going to Chilton?"

"Because that's the only way I know to get to the bus station," she replies sharply.

"Fine. This way," I say taking the lead.

I know that we aren't going to get far and that this will probably get us grounded for forever but I can't deny myself the opportunity. I never do anything this crazy or reckless and I must admit that it is really exciting. Plus, I think my sister and I are bonding, in a weird twisted way.

This could be fun.

**You know what's fun for me? Reviews. Lets hit that button now.**


	5. Flashback

**A/N:**** Here is your first flashback chapter. Cool right? So I am out of town for a while so my writing schedule may be a little weird but I am sorry. I am trying really hard to get everything updated on a regular basis. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

_**Lorelai's POV **_

_How in the world did I get back here? This is me at sixteen, all over again begging that outdated pregnancy test not to turn pink. This one is new, very sophisticated, made for idiots who can't tell the difference between a pink line and a blue line, so they write in out in plain English: Pregnant or Not Pregnant? That is the question. Total déjà vu only this time I have Rory to pace with me. I didn't have Rory then, obviously. I didn't have anyone. Rory knocks on the door causing me to jump and drop the little white stick in my hand. Great._

"_Is everything okay in there?" she asks. I open the door to my newly redone bathroom and let her in._

_I let out a deep breath. "I don't know yet."_

"_It's going to be okay," she offers._

"_That's easy for you to say__,__" I snap._

"_You're crabby," she says as I glance down and pick up the stick from my white counter top._

"_I'm pregnant," I mutter. I back up until my back hits the wall and I slowly slide down to the floor. She gets down on her knees beside me. We sit for awhile, I think and I guess so does she. It doesn't take a genius (which trust me my daughter is) to figure out my dilemma. I am the slut who slept with two different men in a very close proximity of time. How do I go to them and say 'hey I may or may not be having you baby?__'__ I start to cry. Don't get me wrong. This is great news, I wanted another kid. I am ready to be a mom again. I told that therapist my Mom set Chris up with that this is what would make me happy I just wanted to move forward first. I wanted to get married first. Do things the right way, in the right order._

"_It's okay Mommy," Rory says rubbing my arm. What the hell kind of example am I setting for my kid? I have to pull myself together. There will be plenty of time to fall apart later._

"_Thanks Hon, I'll be alright," I say wiping the still stream__ing__ tears from my face. I stand up off the floor and look at my face in the mirror. 38 and I am right back to where I started. I run the water cold and splash it on my face so that I can __reapply__ my make up fresh. I have to repeat this process twice because I am shaking so badly. Then I walk into my room to find my shoes._

"_Where are you going?" Rory calls behind me as I walk down the stairs._

"_I have to tell them," I say._

"_You don't have to tell them now," she states._

"_Yes I do," I explain. "If I don't tell them right now, I may lose my nerve. I can't think about it. It's the right thing to do so I just have to do it."_

"_Well do you want me to come with you?" She asks sweetly._

"_No thanks. I got it babe." I wink at her to show that I am fine. I'm not of course but I don't need her to worry._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely," I repeat. "I'll be back in a little bit." I exit the house quickly and get into my car. I honestly try not to think about it on my short ride to Luke's. I can't because if I do then I will turn around and I can't do that to him. He deserves to know just as much as I do. At least that is what I keep telling myself._

_As I pull in I remember how much I miss this place, how much I miss coming here. I grab my keys and my purse and get out of the car. The diner isn't packed but most of the usuals are in which makes this that much harder. They know we broke up. They know that I am dating Chris. They know that I have absolutely no reason to be in here. I take a deep breath as I walk through the door. My stomach fills with large fluttering butterflies. I smell that familiar smell of coffee and cheeseburgers and it helps. Makes me want onion rings really __badly__. April is seated at the counter. I can tell because she sits in the exact same place every time she comes in here. I could take the seat next to her but neither Anna nor Luke would take too much comfort in that so I slide down a couple of places and sit down at the bar._

_Luke appears from the back but doesn't look up. He goes over to April and asks her if she would care for something to eat__,__ which she happily accepts. He promises to bring her a cheeseburger and disappears again. I have the eerie feeling that someone is watching me so I turn around to Miss Patty and Babette at their usual table. I raise my hand up to signal a hello and try and supply a __short-lived__ smile before I turn back around. Lane comes up to me. "Lorelai," she says surprised._

"_Hey," I say with a lot of fake enthusiasm. I think I am trying too hard. "How are you?"_

"_I'm doing okay__.__" __She__ nods. "__Being__ pregnant is hard__,__" __she__ admits._

"_Don't I know it." I laugh at the irony that she would bring that up right now._

"_Can I get you anything?"_

"_Coffee would be great__,__" I tell her. She nods and goes to get me a mug. I might as well kill my nerves while I am here. I glance over beside me and April is staring. She is trying to figure out why I am here. I am sure she knows about the breakup by now. I offer her the same smile I offered the others but don't speak. It isn't my place. Lane sets a cup in front of me and pours the hot liquid inside. Now I am actually excited. It's been a while since I had coffee from Luke's but I haven't forgotten the comfort it brings me as soon as the liquid touches my lips._

_A few minutes later Luke returns with April's cheeseburger, this time he notices me. "Lorelai," he says with the same taken back tone that Lane had but he doesn't sound mad, maybe a little concerned._

"_I need to talk to you," I tell him quickly. The sooner the better. He knows that whatever it is must be important because we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now and I have too much pride to make the first move usually. He starts up the stairs without another word so I assume that means follow me. I shake my head, sip my coffee one last time, and then hop up and follow him. I can feel the eyes on my back as I too disappear behind the curtain and head up to his apartment._

**Review!!!**


	6. Turn Around, Little Girl

**So it's been awhile, huh? Someone told me it's a shame that my story's don't get finished and that it isn't fair to my readers and that person was right. So here we go...I'm Sorry. Do you forgive me? I hope so and I hope you haven't given up on me because I've got a lot of good stuff up coming. School is out, Sophmore year is over and I am done with tests, and essays, and homework for the next two months (although I do have a reading list) so I have sometime to devote to my writing. I hope you stick with me. -Jacey.**

The Story of A Girl

Jenna's POV

I pull my jacket tighter around me as the wind blows. It's getting colder.

"So," I start finally breaking the silence. "Why did you want to come with me so badly?"

Chrissie shrugs. "I don't really know," she returns, "I've never done anything like this before."

I'm not surprised. I never took her for a risk taker in the first place. "Yeah well," I shrug. "Impulse isn't for everyone."

Her face reads pensive, "I guess not." She stops walking.

I stop too, "What?"

She looks up at me and her blue eyes are far too familiar. "Let's go back."

She has got to be kidding me. "What? No!" I protest. "We're almost to the bus station."

"I know but…" she throws her hands up. "Please, Jenna, just hear me out."

I huff, "10 seconds." I look down at my watch to start her time.

"Okay," she takes a breath. "Maybe, you know, we could try and be like family, me and you."

I have no idea where she is going with this, "5 seconds."

"What I'm saying is… okay, Mom and Luke and my Dad, they planned this, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that has nothing to do with you and me."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry I'm still not following you, what does that have to do with us going back?"

"So we don't have to run away. What I'm saying is, that you can come back with me and hate them if you want to but that doesn't have to stop us from being friends…sisters…twins…and we won't get in trouble," she adds timidly.

"You're afraid of getting in trouble?"

She shrugs, "I've never done this before." She's said it enough, I think it's redundant. I shake my head. "Look I'll make you a deal," she tries.

Hmm. "A deal?"

"Yes," she smiles. "Here it is, you give living with us a chance…two months… and then if you still hate it I'll let you go, I won't tell and I won't bug you about it."

This could actually work to my advantage. I mean I could get so much farther without her as a stowaway. "You'll let me go, no questions asked?"

She nods her head and puts out her hand, "Deal?"

I sigh and turn my head in the direction of the bus station. What is two months anyway…and maybe if I wait it out Luke will come back and I won't have to waste the effort. I roll my eyes at her. "Deal."

She looks almost delighted. "Should we shake on it, or something?"

Now she is moving into territory that is a little too touchy feely for me. "Um, why?"

She shrugs and turns around. I speed up to walk beside her. We're quiet for a while. I wonder what she's thinking about. I wonder if this was her plan all along, to get me to stay. I wonder why I gave in so easily.

"Whose is that?" I ask as we walk up the driveway. There is a shiny silver convertible parked in front of the garage.

"Gigi's graduation present," Chrissie says. "She has one here and one in California where she goes to school."

"Lucky girl," I say sarcastically.

Christina shrugs. "She worked hard for it… you know making good grades and stuff."

"Hmm."

We go back in the house and start up the stairs, "You wanna start getting settled in my room?"

"I guess." As if I have a choice. It's sorta weird, the way we're falling into this twin thing. I mean… how we've been apart for most of our lives and now we're, I don't know… talking, I guess.

"Okay, just get your stuff and put it in my room I'm going to go tell G, we're back."

I nod and trot up the stairs but instead of following her into Gigi's room I head to the sewing room, which has now become my room and I gather my belongings to move in with my sister. That sounds so weird. _My sister_. It shouldn't be weird…right? I mean I have four of them. It should sound natural.

As I carry my bags across the hall I hear Gigi and Chrissie laughing, reminding me again that I am a stranger in their home. I look around at the lime green walls that I was forced into, and it makes me long for my own light blue ones. It's amazing to think that not twelve hours ago my life was solid.

I had a dad, and although he kept to himself most of the time, he was a good man. You know…paid his taxes on time, that kind of stuff. I lived in a nice house in a small town. I went to a good school and had friends.

And now, everything is just up in the air. Who knows what will happen? Who knows when Luke is coming back for me? If he ever comes back.

Chrissie hasn't come back yet so I decide to do a little exploring. A tour redo if you will. Their house is pretty big, larger than the Twickham house, but I suppose they need more room. There are pictures of them everywhere, all over the wall beside the staircase, and I recognize a few of them. A few of them around holidays, me and Chrissie on our first Christmas and third Easter. There's Rory through the ages: kindergarten, sixth grade, graduation, wedding. Gigi's christening and one of her at a ballet recital. And a few of Bella. Actually there are a lot of Bella. Several of Chrissie doing her thing.

I wonder why my mom excluded me from so much from her life. There isn't one picture on this entire wall of me by myself. I sigh and shake my head thinking that this is never going to work as I turn away from the past and continue down the stairs.

As I aimlessly wander around my mother's home I think about my life back home and the people who took care of me while my mother was off raising her family and my father was building his business. You know I may not have had traditional, always around, always there for you, parents, but I did have a family, and they loved me very much. They took care of me, and taught me things.

Morey started teaching me to play the piano when I was three, around the same time I started taking dance lessons from MissPatty.

Mrs. Kim had me quoting scripture right along with her grandchildren before we were potty trained.

Andrew helped me learn to read right after I started kindergarten.

I got bronchitis the winter I turned eight and Kirk kept me entertained.

Gypsy taught me Spanish, and how to change a tire by the time I was ten.

Sookie taught me to cook.

Zach taught me a little guitar.

When I got my first period at thirteen, it didn't even cross my mind to call Lorelai, I called Lane….

Not to say that my biological family never did anything for me. April came around as often as she could, living in New Mexico and applying to college and things of that nature. And I had Doula, my cousin, going through everything with me, along with my uncle TJ and Aunt Liz. And Jess who could quite possibly be the coolest big brother substitute to ever be given the title. I mean sure, yes, I had them too. They never abandoned me. Never forgot to call. Never had fake smiles or cold hugs. I miss them already.

Christopher and Lorelai have a nice formal dining room but it doesn't look like it ever gets used. It's spacious and big enough for the whole family.

When we were both home around the same time Luke and I would eat dinner together, it happened a lot more often when I was younger though, back when he still tried and I still cared. Then he started being gone more and more and he'd be home later and later. And our little "family dinners" became an afterthought, but when they did happen, I don't know, it was nice.

Moving on, back into the kitchen. The refrigerator that first captured my attention is decorated from top to bottom in weird little kid artwork that no one would ever know how to decipher and little hand print colleges. I roll my eyes and open it to see how these people eat. Lots of take out containers and carry out boxes. Some other odds and ends but not much. The freezer is made up of ice, batteries, ice cream, and popsicles and that's about it. It's amazes me that they aren't all 700lbs.

"There you are," a voice from behind me says causing me to jump straight out of my skin.

"Oh my god, Christina you scared me," I blurt trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry," she apologizes and then points to the open fridge and freezer. "Are you hungry or something?"

"Um, no. I was just looking."

"Oh, okay," she walks past me and further into the kitchen mumbling, "I could use a snack." She opens the pantry and pulls out a Pop Tart wrapper. "Sure you don't want one?"

I shake my head declining the offer. "No thanks."

"Mkay," she shrugs. "So I still have to write my paper for Mr. Harts class, that was my plan for the day."

I nod. "Cool well, I already wrote mine and I was up all night so I am going to take a nap if that's okay."

"Sure," I follow her back upstairs to her room. As she takes a seat at her desk I sit down on her queen sized bed. "I'll wake you up at dinner time…if you want," she offers.

"Okay," I mutter as I lie down.

My eyes flutter open awhile later to an empty room. The sun is setting outside the window but I have no idea what time is. Thinking back on the weird dream I just had I pull my cell phone out of my pocket.

Five texts from Jordana, 2 from Doula, 1 From Stevie.

I exit my inbox without reading them and scroll through my phone book. I know it's in here somewhere. Eureka! I push that call button and raise the phone to my ear. It rings…and rings…and rings…and just when I'm sure it's going to go to voice mail… he answers.

"Hello," I close my eyes and savor the sound of his voice. I've missed him so much.

"Hey," I reply softy.

"Jenna?" he asks. I stay quiet and he panics. "Hello!"

"I'm here," I say. My voice is still at a whisper.

"I'm glad you called," he says. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for a couple weeks."

"Yeah I know, I've just been…."

"Avoiding me?"

"Pretty much," I laugh a little. "But only because I miss you, and I thought that talking to you would make me miss you more."

"I miss you, too. That's why I called so much."

"I'm sorry, Davey."

"S'okay."

"I almost got on a bus today," I confess.

"What?"

"Today I almost got on a bus and came to see you."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," I start.

"I've got time…."

I sigh and roll over onto my back. "Luke's leaving."

"Where is he going?"

"West."

"West?"

"Yeah, you know, California, New Mexico, Washington."

"I know where west is," he says.

"Well," I continue slowly.

"Are you going with him?"

"Not quite."

"Jenna."

I can tell that he's getting frustrated with my lack of details so I let go of a long breath, and get to the point. "He's sent me to live with Lorelai."

"Your mother?"

"How many Lorelai's do you know?"

"Well there's your mom and your sister and your niece…."

"Shut up David. They don't count! None of them go by Lorelai."

He laughs, "so then what happened."

"Jordana spent the night with me last night, and left early this morning, and when I walked her out I noticed Lorelai's jeep in the driveway, so…I went back in to investigate."

"Because you're suddenly a secret agent."

"Are you going to let me tell the story?"

"Sorry," he says, not sounding one bit sorry.

"Anyway, I found them talking and, that's when Luke told me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow indeed. So I packed enough to get through Monday and then she brought me back here."

"Here?"

"Hartford?"

"Right…Hell."

I laugh, "When are you coming home?"

"Jen, I just got to school like two weeks ago."

"Thanksgiving seems so far away," I say, trying my best not to whine.

"I know, but it'll seem shorter if you stop dodging my calls."

"It's a deal, I honestly don't think I can get through this without you…."

"Good, so what are you doing?"

"Laying on my sister's bed."

We talk on the phone for another half an hour before he has to go. I don't know what came over me. I just felt so lonely for him. I sigh and pick up the phone again to respond to my texts before going back downstairs.

Jordana: WHT HAPPND?

I respond: LONG STORY, WE'LL TLK MON.

Stevie: PLNS?

I respond: WITH MOM

Jordana: DNT IGNORE ME!

I respond: NOT IGNORING U! FELL ASLEEP. SRY.

Doula: SAW LUKE DINER!

I respond: NO COMMENT

Jordana: FINISH UR PAPER?

I respond: DAYS AGO

Doula: WDID?

I respond: IDK

Jordana: WHR R U?

I respond: Hartford

Jordana: CALL ME! ASAP

I respond: L8R. btw…FML.

Now that they've all been contacted I slide my phone back in my pocket and stand up. All is quiet but I can't help but wonder where everyone is. I walk over to the window and peek outside. The silver convertible is still there and Mom's jeep is parked beside it. Oh joy. And another car I don't recognize. I sigh and walk into the bathroom. I've had my hair like this for about twenty hours now and I think its starting to grow on me….yeah I like it. My dark curls tumble everywhere and I wonder if Lorelai has ever experienced a bad hair day. Rolling my eyes at my reflection I wipe away the sleep and traces of runny make up from my eyes before turning to the door to face the music.

As I glide down the stairs I can hear talking and laughing from below. I wonder who's here but I suppose I'll find out soon enough. I slowly enter the living room. Standing in the doorway, unnoticed, I watch the scene in front of me. Lorelai is on the couch with her legs spread over Rory's lap. They look so comfortable with each other. It's weird. I've never seen a mother and daughter behave the way they do. It's kinda nice, and I don't mean that in a _why can't that be me_ sorta way. So, insert heavy sigh here, …Rory is here. Anyway, Bella is dancing with Gigi, and Chrissie is sitting in the recliner laughing at them.

It's amazing how happy they look together. Three generations of woman from my family. It's just…wow. Content in just watching them it never occurred to me that I could be a part of their fun. I wasn't even paying attention until the youngest of the group called my name.

"Aunt Jen," she yells excitedly. I come out of my daze and look down at her. You look at a face like that and you just can't help but smile. Back home, they call it the Rory face. Ironic? At least she comes by it honestly. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I just woke up," I tell her. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the large room and suddenly all eyes are on me.

I don't know what to do or say, luckily the tot talks for me.

"Lala," she says to my mother. That's another thing I've always wondered about. Was 'Grandma' just too normal for her? "Aunt Jen, can watch the movie with us, right?"

Lorelai smiles, "Of course she can!"

The child beams. "Yay!"

"Don'tcha wanna watch the movie with us?" She asks turning to me.

"Um, sure," I say hesitantly.

Rory and Lorelai share a look. "Have you ever seen Pippi?" My oldest sister asks.

I laugh, "Pippi Longstocking?"

"The one and only," Mom answers.

Still laughing at my own memories, I reply, "Um, yeah, I've seen Pippi."

They are staring but I just can't stop laughing. It's just so ironic that they would show this movie, tonight of all nights.

Mom looks amused, "What?" she asks when my cackling dies down. Rory, Gigi, Chrissie, and Bella, also look interested.

"It's just…" I take a deep breath as tears form in my eyes. "Luke!" Another fit takes over and I'm laughing so hard my side hurts. "He….and Pippi…Al…big red…"

"Did she just say Big Red?" Rory asks our mother.

"I…uh…I think so," she answers but I can't explain yet. I'm laughing too hard. It's actually starting to hurt and I even though I can't see them through my tears I just know they are looking at me like I'm nuts. Somehow I ended up on my knees and for the first time in a few seconds I am able to take a breath allowing oxygen to my brain so I don't pass out. My laughter dies down to just giggles and a huge smile.

"Um…okay," Chrissie says.

Gigi looks at her and then down at me, "Yeah, what was that."

I sober up. "Nothing, just…Pippi."

"What about Pippi?" Rory asks.

Apparently the girls are interested in a story. I shrug and start to tell them. "I've been taking ballet basically since I could walk and when I was in Kindergarten my friend Lane started to pick me up after her boys had little league and I would go and have dinner and do my homework at their house until Luke could pick me up...but one day Steve and Kwan had a stomach flu and Luke was stuck…I don't know…somewhere, and I had to wait outside Ms. Patty's with Kirk because she had a doctor's appointment." I sigh as the memory becomes more vivid. "Anyway, so Kirk took me to Al's PancakeWorld for Chinese. My Dad is a super health nut so I have never been allowed to eat anything that Al cooked. For good reason I guess. So we went back to Miss Patty's to wait for Luke and he showed up awhile later and we were walking home and we passed the BWR which is like the bookstore but it's also a movie theatre. And Pippi was playing. The second he saw it he was paying the two dollars and taking me in to see it…anyway, the evening ended with my puking on this giant red couch." After the sentence leaves my mouth I happen to look up and see Mom and Rory sharing a knowing look. Like there is something else there. "I was just laughing because…I mean we didn't own a T.V. until I was 8 and he was just so adamant on seeing that movie. He was never so excited to do anything with me and then this little kid movie… and then you guys are watching it now." My smile fades. I can't believe I am thinking this… I mean, me of all people, but I really miss Luke. All of a sudden I want to go home. I want my dad. I want to cry. Damn, why do I have to be so nostalgic?

I pick myself up off the floor but I don't look at them. I don't want them to see the tears forming in my eyes. "Um… I'm sorry for messing up your movie… I'm just gonna go to bed." And with that being said I hurry out of the room before anyone can say anything.

The door closes behind me and I sink onto the bed. I want to go home. I want to have breakfast at my father's diner in the morning. I want to go over to Doula's and lie in the grass in her back yard watching the clouds go by. I want to have dinner with my father. I want to blast my stereo and have him tell me to turn it down and proceed to rant on the fact that I am going to go deaf before my 20th birthday. I want to talk to April on the phone like I do every Sunday. I want to fall asleep in my bed. A tear escapes my eye and I let it fall. I want to wallow but a knock on the door interrupts me. I wipe at my face as the door opens a crack.

"Can I come in?" I hear.

What a stupid question. "It's your house," I respond. The door opens more and she comes in.

"You okay?" she asks. I hate it when people can see that you are obviously upset and they still insist on asking you if you're all right.

I shrug putting on my suit of armor. "I'm fine."

She doesn't look like she believes me. "I'm here you know…."

I want to be sarcastic and say something like, "I thought you were just an impressive hologram," but I don't interrupt her.

"…If you ever…wanted to talk… about anything."

I look up at her. "I don't want to talk, Lorelai!" I say and her face goes blank so I assume that it came out harsher than I intended it to so I soften up. "I just wanna go home," and look down at my hands.

Lorelai puts her hand over mine and says softly, "This is home now."

I look up again. Our eyes meet and I open my mouth. "If this is home, then why do I feel like I'm in hell?" Okay, so maybe that was a little mean, but come on. Can you blame me? Her face changes. She looks like I've kicked her dog and I feel bad. She's just trying to be nice. It's too little, too late but at least she's trying…right?

"I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean it." I want to say, even though we would both know I did. So, I keep my mouth shut.

"I don't know what to do," she whispers and I have no idea if she is talking to me. "You are my daughter Jenna, it's my job to take care of you, especially when your father isn't around," she says. "I know you don't like this, and I know you are unhappy, but we can try and make it work." Now she sounds like Chrissie. "I want your happiness more than anything, but this is the only option, I'm sorry, I just don't know what else to do."

"I want to be alone!" I tell her. She nods, pats my leg, and then stands up.

"I get that," she says from the door. "You need to process," then she unexpectedly smiles. "You are your father's daughter. She closes the door and I lay back on the bed just as my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Hello," I answer trying to keep my voice level.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Davey?"

"No, the MTV spaceman."

I sigh, "Nothing, I'm just tired I guess."

"Okay, I was just about to crash too, I have to go to the library tomorrow but I'll call you before I go to sleep."

"You better," I warn.

"Goodnight Jenna Danes," he says smoothly.

I giggle, "Goodnight David Belleville."

The line goes dead and I put the phone down and search through my things for my pajamas. I feel weird being here. Not being able to just walk outside and be in the center of town. Yes, this is definitely going to take some getting used to.


End file.
